1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation, and more particularly to a heat dissipation module which can dissipate heat from two or more electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, processors, memory cards, etc. of electronic devices such as notebook computers have become faster, which causes the processors to generate more redundant heat. Heat dissipation apparatuses are traditionally disposed in the electronic devices to help transfer the heat from the processor to the outside of the electronic device. Thus a normal, stable operating temperature of the processor is maintained.
Generally, the heat dissipation apparatus is rather bulky and tall. When there are two or more processors needing cooling, it is often impractical to install a corresponding number of large heat dissipation apparatuses onto the processors. This is because the space between the processors and the housing of the electronic device is usually limited, and/or the heat dissipation apparatuses may interfere with other components of the electronic device. If there is a processor without adequate heat dissipation, the operation of the processor and indeed the electronic device itself may be unstable.
It is thus desirable to provide a heat dissipation means which can overcome the described limitations.